Transactional accounting systems track the quantity of assets held by various parties as well as the transfer of those assets between parties. The traditional implementation of these accounting systems include a relational database that tracks the various transactions and an overall balance table that monitors the quantity of assets held by each party. As each transaction is executed, the balance table is updated to reflect the transfer of assets corresponding to the transaction.
However, in conventional systems, both the quantity of an asset that is transferred in a transaction as well as the balance value of party are susceptible to being undesirably changed. These changes are often undetected and can be nefarious in nature (e.g., hacking), thereby causing significant adverse effects. In extreme cases, accounting systems can be the target of hacking systems that cause large-scale changes or even downtime in the accounting system. Additionally, in conventional systems, a transaction may be errantly executed. For example, a placed transaction may be mistakenly missed or an extra transaction may be accidentally executed.